Birth of an Empty God
by Kishwa Hatake
Summary: This adaptation gives a new background story on the development of ichigo's hollow through his relatioship with his teamates.


Finally we graduate from the Seireite academy for Shinigami! Most people ponder through their school years on witch of the Gotei 13 they will join, but I knew where I wanted to go from the beginning, Division Eleven under Kenpachi Zaraki. The eleventh division is for those who crave the thrill of battle and who want to be sent out on the most execution missions. My best friends have also agreed to come along with me to the eleventh. There's Uryuu the smart-ass Quincy boy from Germany's eleventh division. Apparently he's the last of the Quincy and their " No Redemption" policy does not give peace to the hollows, so he was kicked out and sent back to the academy for more instruction. Due to the fact Uryu kept his Quincy pride all the way through school, Captain Zaraki was the only one to accept him because Zaraki doesn't care how we dispose of the enemy. Then you have Orihime the girl of my dreams. We don't live too far from each other so we have been great friends for the past three years in school. She has perfect long hair with a slender body topped off with a huge bust. She is a user of the Shun Shun Rikka technique. Although this is a healing and shield type technique that is better suited for the 4 division she joined for the massacre division for "him". "Him" refers to Renji Abarai, the overly tattooed. red headed, hot tempered, and utterly disrespected ex-boyfriend of Orihime. I was there from the beginning and end of their relationship. I was completely tossed aside while I watched them become an inseparable force of mush and gush. This guy wasn't the smartest or well off , but he had everything I wanted when it came to her. I always hated him for it because he loved to rub it in my face by taking her away from me everytime I had a single moment with her. He eventually left her for the Tenth Division Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto. Till this day she still talks about him, even though she knows it bothers me she can't help herself. I'll take this chance to use the Eleventh Squad to show her what I can do in the field, and how inferior Renji is compared to me.

"Hey Ichigo, its time for our initiation mission". The gleam from Uryuu's dammed glasses always bugs me when he talks to me. "Shit really, I guess with the influx of hollows lately they can't waste anytime in deploying us". " Fine with me, I didn't want to listen to some old mans words of supposed wisdom anyway". As Uryu spoke a behemoth appears behind him and the ground from under us breaks and we fall on our asses. It was our Captain Zaraki standing over us with a pink haired girl on his shoulders laughing. "You guys shouldn't talk bad about Kenny, his initiation ceremony is different from everyone else" Our eyes grew wide as this giant of a man raised his fist and thrusted at us. We tried to run but his immense spiritual pressure kept us locked down and the first punch landed straight into Uryuu's gut sending him flying into a wall with blood spewing from his mouth. Before I could recover from the horrific scene of Uryuu's body, a concrete fist set off an explosion on my jaw and sent me twirling through the air into the wall right besides Uryuu. Orihime and Renji heard the commotion and they sprinted around the corner to see what happened. " Ichigo! Uryuu!... Why did you do this to them Captain Zaraki"!? She quickly proceeded to heal us but the giant was now on her with punch aimed for her face. Before I knew it I had already drawn my sword and blocked the attack. There I was on my first day with my blade drawn on my superior, but at least I knew it was for a reason. My main concern here was that I can't even cut him, his hand feel like another blade against mine. He was easily overpowering me, but before he could break through a chain of spikes soars through his arm, splattering blood over my face. It was Renji's Zabimaru he had swung from a distance. I used this moment to thrust Captain Zaraki off of me, and I took a final stance in front of Orihime. It's my first day and I already about to die for attacking a Captain, but at least it was to protect her.

The captain raised his fist again and braced myself for one more clash, but before he could take a step an arrow flew by and cut his eye patch off. It was Uryuu battered and bleeding and barely able to keep his bow up. Then from above Zabimaru returned and the Captain jumped back to dodge. When the smoke cleared from Renji's attack, the three of us were standing in front of Orihime seemingly ready to take on the whole Seireite for her. The deadly look in his eye faded and the Captain lowered his fist " Why would you pose a deathmatch with your captain on the first day"? " Without a medic our team survival rate falls dramatically, this is only strategy". I can't believe that bastard just stole my line like that, he wasn't even here at first. "Since you are the big man with the answers, I am going to make you the leader of this little team Abarai". Renji our leader…. I am the one who stuck up for my squad and this red haired prick gets to order me around because he threw in a few cheap shots!? "I accept the honor sir, and team Abarai will not disappoint you Captain". We all breathe sighs of relief as the immense spiritual pressure begins to die down " But one more thing you four, the Quincy knocked off my eye patch….". Our faces became twisted with confusion as the little pink haired girl began to laugh. " Kenny's eye patch holds a lot of his power back, and since your Quincy friend cut it off…...Kenny has to let some out".

I woke up the next morning with a splitting headache with white walls surrounding. " Where the hell am I"? The two walls on the sides of me flew open and there was Renji on my left and Uryuu on my right. "Where are we"? " We're in the infirmary dumbass, don't you remember what happened"? " All I remember is facing down the Captain, and then blank". " Well basically our Quincy Idiot decided to shoot off Zaraki's restraints and unleashed a spiritual wave that nearly killed us and a fourth of the Seireite". " Hey I did it to save you too dumbasses, fighting back was dumb as hell"! " Abarai squad doesn't back down from anyone Uryu"! Just hearing that bullshit name caused me to jump out my bed and grab Renji by the collar, " Don't you fucking call us that, thats not our name"! "The captain made me the leader so I decide this shit"! I raised my fist to shut him up, but a soft grip halted me. " Stop it Ichigo, I've been healing your guys all day, and I'm not going to let beat each other up after all this work"! I wanted to continue to hit Renji but there was a force holding me down, and It wasn't Orihime…..It was that same damned spiritual pressure from yesterday. We all stared at the door as you could hear his footsteps get closer and closer. Could he be coming for a second round? Or is he here to sentence us to death for what we did? Whichever the reason we knew we were in for a fight so we grabbed our gear and posted up. The door flew open and we drew our blades and rushed him for a preemptive strike. I go in front as I am the best in close quarters while Renji and Uryu follow up with range attacks. All three of our attacks connect before he could even move a finger, but like before it was as if we just hit a diamond wall. He raises his arm and all I can think of is how I'm going to be back in that bed for another three days. Instead of beating my face in he places his hand on my shoulder and smiles, " Since your wounds seem to have healed and your sooo full of energy, I think it's about time we send you on your first mission". All we could do is laugh as we were sure ready to die in this room fighting the captain. "Enough of that, I want you guys to head to the east district of Karakura town and investigate a hollow rift there. These rifts are gateways from Hueco Mundo that allow Hollows to come into the human world. They have been popping up in abundance as of late and we have no idea on who is creating them. This particular rift is bigger than most so you might find something special there". Renji steps to the captain and salutes, " Abarai Squad will handle the situation post haste sir"! I am going to rip his throat out the next time I hear that fucking name.


End file.
